youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asher Felix
History Asher Felix was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to a Dad with a gambling addiction and a Mom who worked as a Card Dealer at a Casino. Growing up in Vegas wasn't easy since his parents were always out at the Casino. Asher spent most of his days home alone, watching TV or playing Video Games... Of course, when his parents was home, they taught Asher how to play games like Poker and Blackjack. Asher got the hang of the games really fast, and was soon beating his parents over and over again. It was a rough, but rather fun, childhood. Though... One night, soon after Asher's 14th birthday, things got bad. His Father started having a losing spree at the Casinos and spent tons of money trying to win... But the Winnings never came. This put him into a depression and he turned to Alcohol and Drugs. That was the start of Asher's scars in life, and where his luck really kicked in. His Father bought a Revolver, with plans of killing himself, but things took a turn for the worse when Asher's Mother went into to room and tried to calm him down. At the time, Asher was simply playing Video Games when he was caught off his guard by a loud gunshot in his parents bedroom, Asher went to investigate what happened... When he entered his parents room, he saw his mother laying there... blood surrounding her body in a crimson puddle. His Dad stood over her, Revolver in one hand and a half-empty bottle of booze in the other. His eyes showed sorrow and depression... His Father dropped the bottle of booze on the ground as he looked at his now dead wife.Tears rolled down the man's face as he slowly pulled the Revovler up to his head. He looked at his Son, who was standing at the door, one last time as he simply muttered "I'm sorry..." as he moved the gun from his head, and towards Asher, he then pulled the trigger. Through a stroke of luck, the gun jammed when it was pointed at Asher. This gave the kid some time to run, and run he did. He slammed the door and quickly ran across the Apartment... Asher's father didn't give up, however. His sadness turned to a sort of rage as he slammed open the door and aimed the Revolver at his son. While he pulled the trigger, his aiming was slightly off as the bullet whizzed right past Asher's ear. "YOU'RE THE REASON FOR MY BAD LUCK!" He shouted as he fired another shot, this time the bullet landed right in-between the kid's feet, barely missing him. Asher then ran towards the Apartment door and quickly opened it, another bullet hitting the door as he sprinted out. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD A KID!" His Dad shouted, as he left the apartment and ran after the kid, only three bullets left in the chamber. As Asher ran down the Apartment steps, another shot was fired at him, only to hit the handrail and right behind Asher's hand. Soon, he managed to reach the bottom step and made a run for the streets, his father tried to chase him as he fired one last shot. This time, as he fired, he stumbled on the ground due to his drunken state and the gun pointed above Asher when it fired. As his Dad hit the ground, The gun fell out of his hand soon after. Asher made a run for the gun and quickly grabbed it before his Dad could make anymore moves. As he grabbed the gun, he heard someone shout from around the corner; "HEY, I HEARD A GUNSHOT OVER HERE". Asher quickly hid the gun in his jacket as two cops came running around the corner. They asked him a series of questions about it, he told them everything /except/ where the gun was. He kept that one a secret and simply said "I don't know! He tripped and it spun off somewhere!" The Police eventually arrested his Dad for charges with armed murder and attempted murder of a child. Asher on the other hand, went to an orphanage... And he hated it. Every day, he wanted to get out... The children were rude, the food wasn't that good, and the person who ran it was a bitch. Through strokes of luck, however, he managed to keep his gun hidden throughout the full-body searches before he left with the police. Asher still wanted out, so one day, he decided he would leave. One night, he snuck out. It was a special night for him, since one of the Employees left the Keys to the Entrance Hall(Something they kept locked up so kids couldn't escape), and the Security Cams were on the fritz and needed repairs. Asher left the orphanage without a problem. The only thing he would have to worry about was a few Orphanage Ladies getting mad and calling the police.... But Asher would be long gone by then. He had plans to make his way to the Train Station and head out to the East Coast where he would be far away from Vegas. On his way there, an Armed thug had stepped out from an alley and aimed his 9mm Pistol right at Asher. "G-g-give me y-your money a-and n-no one gets hurt!" The Thief said as he wiped something from his mouth... A powder... A white powder. This guy was a Cocaine Addict! Asher stood their and tried to convince the Thief that he didn't have to do this and tried to convince him to get off his addiction... The Thief didn't listen, however and made a shot right towards Asher... Of course, Asher didn't get hit as the shakiness of the Thief's hand threw his aim off and the bullet passed him by harmlessly. Asher on the other hand, pulled out his revolver and opened the chamber. He looked at the one bullet left and spun the chamber, quickly closing it back in place. Relying on pure luck, he took an aim at the Thief's gun hand and shot... The bullet fired and knocked the gun right out of the Thief's hand. Asher simply told him to get help and walked off, continuing on his way to the Train station. Once he got there, Asher stood in line and counted his money... Not enough. He was a dollar short. As his turn was coming up, he bit his lip and thought his luck had finally ended... But it hadn't, not yet. The guy behind him noticed Asher's lack of money and gave him a dollar bill... Simply saying it was because he "Looked like a good kid". So Asher was able to pay for a Train ticket and was out of Vegas in no time, soon heading up to the East Coast. Asher got out at Happy Harbor, with only one thought in mind... The Justice League. He knew that they couldn't turn him down if they saw his luck. It was the last option he had. He picked a quarter off of the ground and put it in his pocket as he left towards Mount Justice. Before he entered the Mountain, he flipped his coin. Heads he made it in... Tails he didn't. The Coin landed on heads... He decided to trust it. Asher simply walked through all the Security Systems, without any clue that he was in danger as none of them activated at all. Well... Almost none. Superiors at Mount Justice noticed what was going on... They thought it was some kind of Villain breaking in. With that thought, they armed the two turrets by the door manually. As Asher walked towards the door, the two turrets popped up and began firing. Asher took out his Revolver instantly and aimed towards one of them as bullets whizzed by his ears. He fired at Turret #1, no luck. He seemed to have forgotten he wasted his last bullet back in Vegas. He gulped as he decided to push his luck to the final limits, he charged at the door head on. He closed his eyes as he waited for the worst... Instead, bullets continued to whiz past him or bounce off the floors in front of him. As he got in between both turrets, he slid as they faced each other and fired multiple rounds, eventually destroying each other... But not before a single bullet managed to slam into Asher's shoulder... Asher, pretty angry that he got hit, walked over to the door, grabbing his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding he knocked on it with his bad arm multiple times begging them to let him in. Seeing how he was injured, they let him in to recieve medical attention. The bullet was only millimeters away from shattering his shoulder bone, but his luck payed off in the end. He made a quick recovery, and due to them believing he possessed the power of luck, they let him into the Young Justice. Personality Although he acts like a punk sometimes, Asher, in reality, is a really nice guy who only wants the best for people. He has never killed a guy, and has no plans of doing so. Though, he is quick to draw his weapon when he's in trouble, or if someone else is in trouble. He is kind of cocky when it comes to his luck, though. And that has ultimately led to him exhausting his luck. So, he tries to remain skilled with his revolver and try to be a good shooter rather than rely on his luck... But he will rely on his luck heavily sometimes. Asher also likes to gamble, his favorite game being "Blackjack"... Hence his alias. Weapons and Abilities Luck - Asher has come to be known as the "World's Luckiest Man" due to his incredible strokes of luck. He can go as far as avoiding near-death situations to just winning a simple game of Blackjack. Ace of Spades - This is the nickname for Asher's .44 Revolver, which has been customly modified by the Justice League to take both most Magnum bullets. It has also recieved a new barrel to give it a bit more "kick" when he fires. He also had the handle modified to have a "Spades" symbol built into it. Lucky Coin - A coin he found when he first got to Rhode Island, he often uses it to determine whether his luck is still good or not. Weakness Asher's luck doesn't last forever... It seems that he can, in fact, exhaust his luck if he relies too much on it. Then, his Luck will be exhausted until another 24 hours. Afterwords, his luck will be "regenerated", in a sense. Trivia *Asher's favorite number is 7. *Asher has a thing for alcohol, but the Justice League usually doesn't let him have it. *He always carries around a deck of cards with him, just in case. *His least favorite card is the "Joker", but he's not really sure why. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Luck Manipulation Category:American Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Young Justice Category:TheThing12